Porque ninguno sabía
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—Diamond, si no te conociera bien—habló Pearl con calma—, diría que estás describiendo perfectamente a la señorita Berlitz aquí presente—dijo señalando a la chica, que al igual que Diamond se había tornado de un carmesí fuerte. Diamond tembló y sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente. Rayos."


Wolas~

Aquí está una sugerencia de The Knight of Hope, que me dijo que hiciese un Commonershipping.

Luego de ciertos mensajes y te tres borradores que salieron como popó, quedó este fic.

¡Ta lindo! :D

Me gusta el ship~

Shippear es divertido.

Decir Ship es divertido también

SHIP SHIP SHIP O:

Va dedicadeishon al Caballero de la Esperanza, por ayudarme a escribirlo y sugiriéndome fics guías.

De verdad, gracias :D  
Bueno, sin más que escribir, el fic:

* * *

Pearl hablaba con Platinum sobre pokémons y gimnasios, pero Diamond, extrañamente, ignoraba la charla magníficamente. Sumido en sus pensamientos, reflexionó tanto que llegó a cierto punto.

Un miserable, estúpido y tonto punto.

Pinchó su comida con el tenedor y la miró sin ánimo, ni siquiera quería comer los extraños pokochos que le había dejado cocinar a Pearl. Esa verdad le había quitado todo apetito que tenía, taladrando su mente y vaciando su estómago con rapidez.

Estaba enamorado de esa chica presumida, creída y arrogante que les había acompañado por tanto tiempo. Con su cabello azul y sus ojos tormenta, el abrigo rosa y las botas a conjunto, siempre su semblante serio y muy pocas veces sonriendo.

Frunció el entrecejo con enojo, él siempre tenía un plan (también siempre tenía hambre, pero no estamos hablando de ello) y no podía creer que no supiese qué hacer con Platinum y su tonto enamoramiento hacia ella.

Al principio había pensando que era una simple admiración por su inteligencia, por su acción rápida, quizás porque siempre sabía qué hacer, pero no.

Con el tiempo comenzó a notar que sus sonrisas (que eran escasas) iluminaban una habitación, o que su cabello azulado estaba más brillante que de costumbre, o un nuevo peinado que había probado. Aspectos tan pequeños que Pearl nunca se hubiese percatado, pero cuando Diamond le decía algo a respecto, se ganaba un cumplido de la Berlitz, cosa que aceleraba su corazón y producía que se sonrojase.

—Diamond, llevo horas preguntándote por qué no has comido nada—exageró Pearl mirando a su mejor amigo con el ceño fruncido, pellizcándolo ligeramente en el brazo para que reaccionase de su ensoñación.

—Perdón—Se disculpó cabizbajo, mientras bajaba el plato y se lo daba a Lax, girando de nuevo a ver a su amigo. Tantos años juntos y parecía que se hubiesen conocido ayer—, no tengo hambre.

—¿Qué?—dudó Pearl arqueando una ceja con preocupación. Dia negó con la cabeza suavemente, era inútil intentar decirle lo que sucedía a su amigo. Sonrió—¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, no hay problema—respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Platinum le observó con sus hermosos ojos grises y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, así que desvió su rostro y se dedicó a mirar a su pokémon comer.

Arceus, era tan complicado estar enamorado...

¿Y si mientras le hacía té a Platina, le decía que le gustaba?¡No!  
Eso sería una catástrofe terrible.

Sería mejor aparentar otra cosa, eso sí es efectivo.

—Pearl—murmuró con los ojos fijos en el Munchlax —¿Y si te digo que estoy así por una chica?—interrogó en voz baja, pero el rubio lo escuchó claramente y soltó una pequeña risilla, cosa que no le agradó al pelinegro, que frunció el ceño y se dispuso a ver el fuego con sus vivos colores.

Está bien, eso no lo hizo. Solo se le quedó mirando a Pearl con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Una chica, Dia?—inquirió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—¡Mi pequeño adicto a la comida está creciendo!—gritó abrazándole. Diamond siguió con su mal humor creciente a cada segundo—Bueno, dime cómo es y te diré cómo conquistarla—razonó con el índice en el mentón. Platina asintió con suavidad.

_¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!¡NO! No puedo decirle_ pensó Diamond pasando por un momento de pánico.

A pesar de todo habló:  
—Uh... es muy buena persona—susurró con nerviosismo—, aunque no lo demuestra todo el tiempo. También le gusta...uhm...cuidar de sus pokémons...y eh... adora el color rosa...tiene unos ojos muy lindos...es inteligente...y ah...creo que más nada—suspiró con cansancio, había dicho demasiado en muy poco tiempo. Pearl miró a su mejor amigo con suspicacia, cruzando los brazos y girando a ver a Platina, que había bajado el rostro y jugaba con su Pachirisu.

—Diamond, si no te conociera bien—habló Pearl con calma—, diría que estás describiendo perfectamente a la señorita Berlitz aquí presente—dijo señalando a la chica, que al igual que Diamond se había tornado de un carmesí fuerte.

Diamond tembló y sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente.

Rayos.

¿¡Por qué, Pearl, por qué?!  
—¿Diamond?—su amigo le sacudió por el hombro, pero este solo atinó a hacer un puchero con la boca y a sacar de su bolsillo un trozo de pokocho para luego comérselo con rapidez, buscando otro en su desesperación.

Crisis, crisis, crisis, crisis.

—Dia, no me irás a decir que te gusta la señorita Berlitz —En sus labios se formó una sonrisa socarrona mientras miraba a Diamond atragantarse de comida.

El del gorro escupió parte de lo que tenía en la boca al escuchar esa afirmación.

CRISIS CRISIS CRISIS  
EMERGENCIA  
—Y-yo...yo...yo...—Se trancó, no sabía que decir. La garganta le apretaba y se estaba quedando sin aire.

—Me gusta también, Diamond —dijo Platina en voz baja, casi imperceptible. Pearl abrió los ojos de la impresión y se giró a mirarla con sus ojos naranja.

Ni en un millón de años creería que a Platina le gustaba Dia.

Diamond no había reaccionado aún, solo se mecía en posición fetal.

Unos cinco minutos después observó a la ojigris, que le sonreía con calidez. Entendió todo.

Platina se acercó al del pueblo Hojaverde y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

Allí fue que Diamond reaccionó.

—¡Oh!—fue lo que atinó a decir.

Y entonces llegó Pearl acercándose disimuladamente a la Berlitz y la empujó hacia adelante.

—¡Yo soy el líder de este trío, y les digo que se besen!—gritó alzando los brazos y señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. Diamond y Platina tenían los ojos abiertos de la impresión, mientras que sus labios seguían unidos y sus rostros ruborizados se intensificaban.

Cuando se separaron, Platina (luego de abrazar a Dia) se dirigió a Pearl, que sintió una gota de sudor viajar por su sien.

Pobre Pearl, no pasaría de esa noche en una pieza.

Al menos ya Diamond tenía a una princesa de ojos grises.

Una princesa a la que más le valía respetar, o vería las consecuencias. Tal y como Pearl.

* * *

LISTO  
me salió raro...supongo que debo practicar más.

o.o

Pero igual me gustó e-e

Chado~

~Ravie.


End file.
